


Relatividad

by samej



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Community: retoaleatorio, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No lo hubiera creído antes, pero Iron Man es la parte fácil de Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relatividad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Escrito para el [haiku meme](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/3892.html?thread=132148#t132148) de **retoaleatorio**.

Es más fácil con las órdenes. 

Es más fácil hablar con Tony cuando es Iron Man, aunque no haga caso a sus indicaciones y sea desesperantemente autodestructivo, aunque se haya llevado un golpe brutal en las costillas y no se deje llevar a un hospital. 

Tony salva el día pero se destroza a sí mismo, y Steve no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerle ver que puede intentar conservar las dos cosas.

Pero para mandarle sí le han entrenado, sí sabe cómo hablarle, sabe cómo decirle lo que tiene que hacer, sabe coordinarle. A ese Tony Steve le conoce y sabe cómo reaccionar a él, cómo conseguir que se centre. 

No lo hubiera creído antes, pero Iron Man es la parte fácil de Tony Stark. 

*

Es más fácil con los gemidos.

Es más fácil cuando están bajo las sábanas, o pegados contra una puerta, es más fácil cuando tiene las piernas de Tony alrededor de su cintura y sus uñas rasgándole la espalda y su saliva en el cuello, cuando le dice _más, más fuerte, más rápido, Steve_

Tony se corre como si llorase, siempre, se corre y le tiemblan las piernas y gime y gruñe y se aprieta tanto alrededor de Steve que casi duele, pero no, no llega a doler; es una presión que le vuelve loco, que le hace apretar las manos en sus caderas sin poder evitarlo aunque sepa que luego le saldrá moratón. 

(Después pensará en ellos cuando estén en una reunión, al día siguiente, y no podrá evitarlo; pensará en ellos, en cómo estarán por debajo de la camiseta, en volver a poner los dedos en los mismos sitios).

Sale del despacho de Furia hacia el baño como una bala, intentando ajustarse el pantalón. 

*

Es más fácil con los gritos.

Tony está cada vez peor y no se deja llevar al hospital y Steve no lo soporta. “Si te tengo que llevar a rastras, lo haré”, grita, histérico, incapaz de creerse que alguien pueda ser así, que se odie tanto y funcione a base de empujones contra las cosas. 

Quiere pegarle, que Dios le perdone, quiere pegarle hasta meter algo de sentido común en esa cabeza.

Tony responde igual de furioso, igual de horrible, “me puedes mandar ahí fuera pero aquí no eres nadie, Rogers” y hay tanta bilis en esas palabras que las siente como una bofetada, como algo físico, le quiere decir que sí es alguien, que es alguien que se preocupa por él, que es alguien que le qui-

Suspira, con la frente apoyada en el cristal, cuando Tony habla, “JARVIS, música”, y las guitarras resuenan y Steve se pierde; su código no funciona y la puerta no se abre y quiere gritar más, y quiere romper todo con el escudo. 

Cuando dejan de gritar y se cierra en banda, Steve deja de saber qué hacer.

*

Es más fácil cuando no está. 

No se ha atrevido a entrar en la habitación de hospital donde Tony se queja y se cura. Pepper le mira y sonríe. 

—Tony es… Tony es difícil, y lo sé, pero hace falta paciencia. 

—Tengo paciencia, pero… Parece que quiere alejarme. Quizá lo estoy haciendo todo mal. 

Ella se encoge de hombros, pone la mano en su antebrazo. 

—Uno solo intenta alejar algo si tiene miedo de que se acerque demasiado, ¿no?

Steve coge aire y lo echa muy poco a poco, la mira, escucha a Tony gruñendo tras la puerta. No sabe qué contestar a eso, y tampoco cree que espere una respuesta. 

*

Es más fácil con el sarcasmo.

Es más fácil de lo que cree esperar a que Pepper se vaya, levantarse y abrir la puerta.

La entorna despacio y se encuentra con la mirada de Tony. La costilla rota le había perforado un pulmón y al final no hizo falta llevarle a rastras, no cuando empezaron los silbidos al respirar.

Está intentando levantarse, cómo no. Tiene el pecho vendado y una expresión que Steve no es capaz de traducir, le mira desde el borde de la cama.

—Espero que al menos hayas traído algo para entretenerme, estoy aquí por tu culpa. 

Tony se quita la armadura de hierro y se pone la del sarcasmo, y con ésa Steve también sabe tratar. 

—Te he traído mi presencia, que es mucho más divertida.

Literalmente _gruñe_. 

—Te odio, Rogers.

*

Es más fácil si da el primer paso. 

Steve se acerca hasta él, se pone delante y Tony le mira desde abajo y Steve no está seguro de que deba porque no han hablado de los límites de su relación, no han hablado de _nada_ porque así es como son.

Pero no puede evitarlo, pone una mano en su nuca, otra en su pecho, sobre el pulmón y le mantiene en el sitio, pega su frente a la suya hasta que nota cómo los músculos se relajan bajo sus dedos, siente el suspiro en sus propios labios.

Siente los latidos a la carrera en la punta de sus dedos.

—Tienes que cuidarte más, Tony. 

—Yo-

Pero Steve no le deja, no quiere que le rebata el argumento, no quiere que hable, así que le besa, suave y delicado como si fuera la primera vez.

Y quizá lo es, porque siempre es de otra manera, siempre es estar semanas rumiando la tensión y follarse como animales, siempre es besarse como si se quisieran ahogar en el otro, siempre es fácil, siempre es sin mirarse en el orgasmo y siempre es morderse y hacerse daño para no aceptar que sienten otra clase de dolor. 

Tony responde al beso un par de segundos tarde, se rinde a él y se agarra con los dedos a su camiseta. 

*

Todo es difícil con Tony, en realidad, pero qué le va a hacer.

A Steve le gustan los desafíos, de todas maneras.


End file.
